


Tied to the Wrist

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Oops, It's a Series Now... [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: BSed Magic, Lena is a shadow, Power of Friendship, even more awful scottish accents, first time writing half these characters, most likely out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: After finding Lena in her shadow, Webby is determined to bring her back. Doing so won't be easy though, so she needs all the help that she can get.





	Tied to the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic really didn't want to be written but it needed to be written before the next one-shot. I'm sorry in advance...

It had been a couple weeks since Webby learned that Lena was now to connected to her. Webby was sitting on the floor with the Lena board leaning against the wall right in front of her. Behind her was her lamp, turned on so that her shadow would be on the wall in front of her. However, instead of being in the shape her shadow usually was, or at least should be, it was in the shape of Lena.

Over the couple weeks there had been some notes added, mostly under Lena's picture. They included things that Lena was capable of doing, like picking up the pens and writing, playing with the strings, and, after an accident that involved restringing the entire board, knocking things over. The notes also included Lena's limits. She couldn't talk (Yet. Lena had mentioned that it took a while until Magica could too...), she was only able to keep her shape for a short while (the longest was recorded on a different colored sticky note and was currently at an hour and fifty minutes), and she couldn't interact with people or other living things.

Webby tilted her head until gravity took over and she ended up laying on the floor. “I wish you were here...physically...so I could hug you. I miss hugging you. It's one of the things I miss most...”

Lena picked up the pen and scribbled on a sticky note.

Webby rolled over and sat up, scooting over to read the sticky note. “I miss your hugs too...” Webby read out loud. “Ahhh, Lena...”

Lena picked the pen back up and scribbled. “Don't tell anyone!”

Webby made an 'x' over her heart. “I swear not to tell anyone that you miss my hugs.” She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. “I really want you back...physically. I wish you were capable of talking instead of writing or playing charades with me. I miss pillow fighting with the boys and having you help me scare them...”

Lena offered Webby a small smile before writing on another sticky note. “I wish you could bring me back...but that could take months...maybe years since you're not trained in magic...”

Webby looked at her. “Like I promised, we'll figure it out and we'll do whatever it takes to get you back. You're family...”

There was a knock on the door below and Webby glanced up at Lena. “Sounds like someone is here to check up on us! It kinda sounded like Scrooge's knock. Is it nearly dinner?” She said. As soon as Lena shrugged and motioned for Webby to get moving, Webby turned around to turn off the lamp before standing up and climbing down the ladder that led to her loft. She hurried over to the door and opened it. Her guess had been right, Scrooge was standing there. “Ah, Webby, yer grandmother wanted me to inform ye that dinner was ready,” he said.

Webby smiled. “Thanks Uncle Scrooge!” She left her bedroom and glanced at the wall of the hallway. It was dimmer in the hall than it was in her bedroom, but she could still see Lena.

Scrooge glanced over at Webby's shadow. “Ah, I see yer out and about! Good to see ye.”

Lena waved in response.

Webby followed Scrooge as he headed to the dining room. “So why did you come pick me up instead of Granny or one of the boys?” She asked.

Scrooge glanced over at Webby and Lena. “Well, we've known about Lena for maybe two weeks now and I wanted to know what yer next step was?”

Webby deflated. “I'm not entirely sure, I'd really like to bring her back, but she says that its a lot of work and magic.” Scrooge could see the shadow nod as Webby spoke. “I know you're not a big fan of magic and we both understand.”

Scrooge sighed. “I-I'll think about it, but have ye gotten anymore information?”

Webby smiled and nodded her head. “'Yeah! We know a lot of what Lena can and can't do! I've also added some info on Magica thanks to Lena!”

Scrooge smiled at the girls. “Sounds like ye two have been busy.” They continued to walk in silence after that until they arrived to the dining room. He pushed the door open for Webby.

Webby settled into her spot at the table next to the boys. Webby made sure to sit at the very edge of the chair so that Lena could be there with her.

The three boys waved.

“Hi Webby!” Dewey said. He quickly shifted in his seat so he could see behind Webby before smiling and waving again. “Hi Lena!” the shadow waved back

“Hey, you made it to dinner,” Louie said.

“How long have you been out?” Huey asked. “You don't want to waste all your energy you know.”

Lena's shoulder's slumped as if she was groaning at his comment. However she then held up a single finger and then made a full circle with it and then flicked all ten of her fingers twice.

“An hour and twenty minutes! Are you sure you don't want to rest during diner?” Huey asked.

Lena folded her arms and shook her head.

Louie, who was sitting next to Webby instead of across, leaned over. “Learn anything new?” He asked.

Webby glanced back to Lena and sighed. “We figured that a possibility to bringing her back was to find her friendship bracelet, but she admitted that she dropped hers in the bay area near the amphitheater due to Magica threatening her...” she said.

Lena seemed to shrink and lower her head. She made a motion that Webby waved her hand at.

“You don't need to be sorry,” Webby stated.

Beakley walked in right at that moment and set dinner on the table. The kids started eating though they continued talking around their food. By the end of it, the kids had planned out an exploration around the amphitheater and the near by beach in search for the other friendship bracelet.

The next day Webby had her bag all packed and was bouncing in the doorway waiting for the boys. Dewey was standing next to her. “Are we taking the boat or walking?” She asked him.

Dewey shrugged. “I wasn't told to pack the radio so we're probably walking. I know, not as exciting...” he said.

“But better for searching! We wouldn't be able to get too close to the rocks along the shore if we were in the boat,” Huey said as he and Louie walked over. Huey motioned to his backpack. “Maps of all the beach area of Duckburg, the compass, and sunscreen!”

Louie sighed. “I have water bottles and my phone...” He readjusted his backpack.

Dewey nodded. “Webby and I have the snacks and Webby has the first aid kit and Lena's journal. There's more room in my bag in case we pick anything up.”

Huey nodded. “Sounds like we're all good. Let's get Launchpad to drive us down to the beach.”

A little while later, the four of them were at the beach and walking just out of reach of the waves. “Due to currents and riptides we shouldn't go too far in. We want to mainly check the rocky section closer to the amphitheater since things could get stuck there but checking in grassy sections wouldn't hurt...” Huey explained.

The kids started exploring and looking where ever they could. They looked under rocks and between rocks in little tide pools. However, when they arrived to the amphitheater all of them were empty handed, except for Louie who found at least a dollar fifty in change. They started searching the amphitheater. Dewey and Webby checking one side and Louie and Huey checking the other.

An hour later, after checking all nooks and crannies along the edges of the amphitheater, they all met in the middle. Webby's shoulders slumped as she saw everyone come back with nothing.

“Webby, everything will be fine,” Dewey said as he went to stand next to her.

“But what if it's not?” Webby said. She took a deep breath. “I know I could always just make a second bracelet but what if since there's already a second one that it won't connect? Do I have to find the first one anyways? I'm really new to this whole magic thing...” She gave a defeated sigh.

Huey frowned. “Well, that'd just be irresponsible with magic if it was that way. You could loose something and you wouldn't be able to get it back. I thought it was mostly intent?”

Louie shrugged. “Maybe its like those book things that Warlocks use in that game Dewey found in Uncle Donald's boat the other day. Maybe if you make a second one the first one is destroyed or looses all its magic?”

Webby's shadow formed into Lena against one of the pillars and a laughed was heard in the air. Webby turned to see Lena and flashed a nervous smile. “You heard all that didn't you...”

Lena nodded her head and folded her arms. She glanced over at Louie and signed something.

“Lena says that, while you shouldn't be using that game as a guide to how magic works, you're both basically right. She says its all about intent and if I will the new bracelet to have a connecting to our friendship it'll be magic. It won't destroy the other bracelet but it should make it powerless...” Webby explained.

Louie sighed. “I'll never understand how you do that...” he muttered. He stretched. “Okay, so we just need to make Lena a new friendship bracelet right? Then we can bring her back?”

Webby glanced at Lena. Lena tilted her hand. “Kinda?”

Huey thought for a second. “It probably won't be that easy. Like...yes, it would work in theory, but no, because there's a lot more to it than just slapping on a friendship bracelet.”

The shadow nodded.

Dewey thought for a second. “Maybe a spell?”

Lena shrugged.

Webby frowned. “But isn't that how Magica brought you to life?”

Lena flinched slightly but then nodded. She then signed again.

Webby frowned. “Sorry, and yeah, you're probably right. It won't be that simple for us because we're not trained in magic...”

Dewey thought for a second. “Do you have any spell books in your hideout?” He asked.

Lena glanced at him and rolled the white spots that were her eyes.

“That's an obviously,” Webby said.

Dewey pressed open the trap door. “Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!” He dropped down, quickly followed by Huey, Louie, and Webby.

When Huey flipped on the switch, casting everything in a blue hue, they realized that Lena's hideout hadn't changed since they were last there about two months ago. The bed had been gathering dust, along with everything else in the room. Against the wall Lena appeared in front of Webby. She started to mess with the corner of one of her posters.

“So where are we supposed to start looking for these spell books?” Dewey asked.

Webby watched Lena. “The poster? You want me to help you move it?” After getting a nod in response from Lena, Webby hopped up onto the bed and carefully peeled the poster away. Behind it was a hole in the wall that was big enough to tuck a book in. “A secret hiding spot! That's brilliant!” Webby reached in and felt a dusty and slightly scratchy fabric. She grabbed the object that the fabric was on. She pulled it out to reveal, as she had expected, a spell book. “Great! Are there anymore?” She asked.

Lena motioned over to her desk across the way from the bed. On the wall above it was another poster.

Dewey carefully hopped onto the desk, knocking over a box full of cereal. He took the poster off the wall and grabbed the book that was slightly sticking out of a hole in the wall. “Found another!”

Webby cheered. “Yeah!” She turned to Lena, who held a thumbs up and had a small smile showing. “That it?” She asked.

Lena nodded her head and then glanced around.

“Want us to grab anything?” Huey asked.

Lena looked up in his direction. She shrugged.

Dewey pointed to the skull by the bed. “I think that skull is pretty cool. What is it? A dragon?”

A faint laugh echoed around them.

Webby smiled. “So what spells are we going to be looking for in here?”

Lena thought for a second and made a sign to Webby.

“Transmutation?” Webby asked.

“SO IT IS LIKE UNCLE DONALD'S GAME!” Louie exclaimed.

Huey sighed. “It's not like Uncle Donald's game, transmutation magic has been around a lot longer than that.”

“Transmutation magic?” Dewey asked.

“Basically magic that changes a material into another material. Copper into gold or silver. Kinda like alchemy, but you know, magic,” Huey explained.

Louie looked over confused. “And that'll help us how?”

“Well, we are turning Lena from being a shadow to being physical again! Isn't that kind of changing a material?” Dewey said.

Webby hummed. “Sounds like that's a bit of a stretch...is that how magic works?” She asked as she turned to Lena.

“Lena was the one to suggest transmutation spells,” Huey stated.

Lena signed to Webby again and Webby sighed. “I know its magic and it doesn't completely follow the rules to regular science...” She sat there in silence for a couple seconds. “You know what! Yeah! I'll do it!”

Huey sighed and glanced at the two spell books. “Alright, how are we sneaking these in? Uncle Scrooge will flip if he sees these...” he muttered.

Dewey glanced around and gasped. “Sweater! There on the bed! Wrap them in that! Oh...Webby pick one more thing that you want so it looks like we stopped by to pick things up!” He said.

Webby nodded her head. “Alright!” She scanned the room and her eyes landed on an object. “The lava lamp! It looks cool!” She said. She and Louie rushed over to grab it as Dewey hopped down from the table and walked over to the bed, wrapping the two books into the sweater. They stashed the lava lamp in the backpack and Webby carried the wrapped up books.

When they arrived home, Webby and the boys dashed off to her room to set up the lava lamp and search through the books. They would point out spells to each other and stick pieces of paper into the book to mark pages with potential spells. Halfway through Lena had to shift back into Webby's shadow to regain energy, but even after that the triplets and Webby searched. Only when it was dinner did they stop.

A week later and a bunch of narrowing of the spells, Webby was playing hide and seek with the boys when she was stopped by Duckworth.

“Miss Vanderquack, may I have a word with you?” He asked.

Webby smiled. “Of course Duckworth!”

Duckworth folded his arms. “I was cleaning in the lower part of your room and I discovered a couple books that are...concerning...” he drawled.

Webby tensed up. “Which books?” She asked nervously.

“Well, I would call them a violation of the rules, but you might call them spell books. You know the rules Webby, I'm certain your grandmother drilled them into you. I know you're not the most well behaved child, but surely you would have hid them better...” he said.

Webby laughed nervously. “I-I like leaving them out so if I'm napping or distracted, Lena can go through them if she'd like...”

Duckworth glanced at Webby's shadow, which was currently her shaped. “I will tell your grandmother if you don't get rid of them...”

Webby smirked. “You wouldn't. You don't like talking to her.”

Duckworth raised an eyebrow. “Really now? I certainly would if your life was in danger...”

Webby's look shifted to one of nervousness. “You would?”

“I'm not stupid...” he replied. He then disappeared.

Webby groaned as she ran to find a hiding place. Great, as if things couldn't get more frustrating.

As she expected, later that day, her grandmother sat her down for a talk. They were both in Webby's room, Webby in a chair and her grandmother kneeling in front of her.

“Webby, do you know why I am talking to you?” Mrs. Beakley asked.

“Yep,” Webby said. She slouched slightly and let out a sigh. “Duckworth told you that I have spell books in the manor, which is obviously breaking the no magic rule...”

Mrs. Beakley let out a sigh. “I'm not mad Webby. I know you're a curious girl and you're fully capable of yourself, but we have the rules to keep you safe...” she said.

Webby looked up at her grandmother and then to the side to look at her shadow. “I know it's to keep me safe, but...I-The boys and I think that we might be able to bring Lena back. It's not fair that she's stuck like a shadow! As soon as we get Lena back we'll toss the books into the bay! No...that's littering. We'll take them to a library and make a donation or find a coven of good witches to give the books to! We'll get rid of them, just as soon as Lena is okay...” Tears were forming in her eyes. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes as she tried to stop crying.

Mrs. Beakley smiled small. “Webby, dear, it'll be alright. I understand this mean a lot to you and I want to bring her back too, but I fear this might be too big of a task to do all by yourself...” she said.

Webby shook her head. “I'm not all by myself. I have Dewey and Louie and Huey. I-I have Lena helping when she can, we've almost got her to three hours! I'm hoping I'll have you and Uncle Scrooge and Donald too...” she said.

Mrs. Beakley sighed softly. She gently kissed the top of Webby's head. “You always have me dear. I'll help you find a way...” she said. She stood up, brushed off her pants, and glanced at Webby. “Though, you better hide those books better if things don't work out...” she said.

Webby smiled. She jumped off the chair and quickly hugged her grandmother. “Thank you!” She let herself be led out by her grandmother as they went to go work on dinner together.

A couple days later Scrooge called a family meeting. They were all in the dining room. Donald, Webby and the triplets all sat around the table. Lena was against the the back of the chair Webby was sitting in. She had tried to go back into Webby's shape, but Scrooge said that he had actually wanted her there, so she stayed out. Scrooge, Mrs. Beakley, and Duckworth stood at the end of the table.

Scrooge let out a deep breath. “It has come tae my attention that a few banned objects have entered my mansion...” he said.

Webby, Lena, and the boys flinched. Donald glanced at them all suspiciously. “Kids...” he grumbled.

Scrooge glanced at all the kids. “However, I have suspicions on why they are here,” he said. His eyes landed on Lena and Webby. “And I have come tae a conclusion. I will lift the ban on magic temporarily, but only for Webby and Lena! I trust ye two won't cause tae much chaos with it...”

Webby beamed up at him and Lena smiled also. “Thank you Uncle Scrooge!” Webby cried out. She jumped up and ran over to him, quickly encasing him in a hug.

Scrooge smiled small and returned the hug. “If ye ever need help just ask alright...” he said softly. His smile grew as Webby nodded her head.

Webby pulled back from Scrooge and looked up at him as she wiped at her eyes. “I'll remember that!” She said with a smile. She went to sit back down.

Scrooge looked over his family sitting in front of him and then at the two members standing besides him. “Well, I'm done here. Ye two can carry this meeting on if you have anything else to announce...” he said.

Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth glanced at each other. “I think we're good Scrooge,” Mrs. Beakley said.

Scrooge glanced at the kids and Donald. “Ye got anything tae announce?” He asked. No one spoke up. “Well, then we're done. The lot of ye can go scamper off tae whatever it was ye were doing...” he said.

The kids jumped up and rushed towards Webby's room. Webby dug out the spell books and flipped them open. They gathered on Webby's bed, the Lena board already at the foot of it, and started flipping through them, going to the pages they had already marked.

On the lower left hand corner of the board were written out spells that they thought would work. Most of the spells were mainly focused around jewels, gold, or food, however and weren't that useful for what Webby wanted. Louie would mark green stars in corners of a few though, mainly the ones about gold and jewels.

Dewey groaned and laid back as he rested one of the books on his face. “I've checked all the ones we marked. Not a single one about shadows...” he muttered.

Huey glanced over at Webby and Lena. “It's gotta be in one of these books right? These used to Magica's...right?”

Lena nodded. She then sighed and signed. “Well, yeah, you could be right. Magica was strong enough of a sorcerer to make up her own spells and have them work with no preparation. It could have been an original...” Webby interpreted.

Louie groaned. “If that's the case we'll never figure this out!”

Webby's eyes widened. “Yeah we could! We'll just have to make up a spell strong enough to bring Lena back! We just have to find the right words that can't backfire on us, find the right rhythm, have the right intentions and feelings, and have the components. Since we're beginning and don't quite know how to channel magic, we'll probably have to make a magic circle, which we could probably do with Uncle Scrooge's help, and the friendship bracelet which is important when using the power of friendship!”

Lena thought for a second and nodded her head agreeing. She made a sign signifying that she had confidence in her.

Webby beamed. “Thanks! But we're definitely going to need your help! Out of all of us in this house you're probably the person with the most experience with magic...except for maybe Uncle Scrooge...so you know how it works and the does and don'ts involving it. If we start going down a dangerous path with some of our ideas you need to stop us, because well, you know us...” A faint laugh echoed around the room and then Lena signed. “Yes...we always find trouble. You need to help us stay out of trouble and stop the second we spot it....”

Lena held out her pinkie and Webby held hers out too. They both shook their hands at the same time, while not exactly a pinkie promise, it was good enough for the girls.

Webby turned around to the boys. “Alright, let's practice some magic so I can get the hang of the rhythms!” She said determinedly.

A couple days later, Webby was sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water, kicking so she could feel the water flow between them. She was silently humming to herself as she twisted and knotted the thread in her hands. She was very determined that this friendship bracelet would be the best friendship bracelet! She even let Lena pick the colors this time! She had chosen black, blue, and a light pink. Webby was concentrating so hard that she jumped when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She looked up and spotted Donald standing behind her. “Oh! Hi Donald! I'll, um, move if you need me to,” she said.

Donald shrugged. “Nah, you don't have to. As long as your grandmother knows you're here...” he said.

Webby nodded her head. “She said it would be fine since your boat is no longer in the pool. How is your boat coming along by the way?”

Donald sighed as he sat next to her. “It's going. I have the frame done for the most part...”

Webby smiled small. “That's...good? Grandma is really sorry...”

Donald smiled and nodded his head. “I know, she helps every now and then.” He glanced at the bracelet. “How are you doing?”

Webby followed his glance down at the halfway made friendship bracelet. “I think it's going pretty great. I've been practicing some spells and studying on how transmutation circles look. I just need to figure out a spell...that's the difficult part.”

Donald nodded his head. “Yeah, magic can be difficult, no matter how much Uncle Scrooge says its a shortcut...” he said.

Webby nodded and turned back to tying the bracelet together. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before Donald spoke up again.

“So you're making your own spell?” He asked.

Webby nodded her head as she finished the row she was on. “Yeah, all the transmutation spells we found were mainly centered around gold. Oh, Louie marked those by the way, said he might try a few out...”

Donald shook his head. “Not surprising...”

“Dewey marked a few also, but they were just all different types. I don't think Huey marked any, he knows that magic can be dangerous...” she said.

“And you?”

Webby shrugged. “I'm mainly focused on bringing Lena back...afterwords we might go through the books again and try out a few of them, but I-I can't right now. Yeah, I've practiced some of the very basic spells, but mainly just to get the hang of magic so I don't accidentally blow something up or harm Lena in anyway...”

Donald smiled small. “If anyone could bring her back, it'd be you...”

Webby smiled and looked over to Donald. “Thanks...” she said. She gave him a quick hug. When she let go she lifted the bracelet up, it was nearly done.

“It's looking great...” Donald commented.

There was a crash in the background and then three voices calling Donald's name. Both looked back to see if they could see what happened. Donald sighed and stood up. “I'll go see what that was, you finish your bracelet up. Stay safe,” he said.

Webby smiled and nodded her head. “Will do Donald!” She turned back to the bracelet. “With this link to my best friend, our magic will never end,” Webby muttered to herself as she finished off the last few rows and tied a knot at the end. She held it up and smiled. It was perfect.

As she held it up to the sun a light blue glow came from the bracelet and quickly took it over. As soon at Lena's bracelet began to glow, Webby's did too. Webby stared at the bracelet's with excitement. A voice behind her startled her.

“Hey! That bracelet looks pretty cool! I was worried the black would make it look kinda sad...”

Webby turned around quickly, clutching Lena's bracelet to her chest. There, against one of the chairs by the pool was Lena in her shadow. The shadow looked just as surprised as Webby did. “Lena?”

Lena squinted and wrapped her arms around her nervously. “'Sup?” She said slowly, testing to see if what she had done really did happen. When she realized she spoke she nearly laughed.

Webby's beamed. “Lena! You can talk again! We no longer have to play charades!”

Lena laughed. “Have I ever told you how impressive you are?”

Webby shrugged. “I-I don't think so. Hey! We're supposed to be having a heart-to-heart and crying and hugging each other!”

Lena shrugged. “I never was really the hugging type?”

Webby smirked. “That's a lie and you know it...”

Lena sighed and a smile grew in her silhouette. “Okay, you got me, but it is kinda difficult to hug a shadow...”

Webby sighed. “That's true...but that means when we get you back you're getting tackle-hugged...”

Lena shrugged. “Well, if I must...” She then went silent and looked down. “Hey...uh...I'm sorry...” she said.

Webby tilted her head. “What for?”

Lena glanced over at her. “For lying? For bringing in one of Scrooge's enemies right into his manor? For being the worst friend in all existence!”

Webby shrugged. “You're not the worst friend in all of existence! You were just doing what an abusive jerk was telling you...”

Lena was silent. “You're not mad?”

Webby sighed. “I was at first...I thought you were never my friend at first, but that didn't last long. When I confronted her, all my anger turned to her instead of you. She was the one who created you and was harming my family and friends. Then you literally sacrificed yourself for me...would you really have done that if we weren't friends? When she hurt you I kinda became furious. I don't recall ever being that angry...”

Lena smiled small. “I missed you, the little ball of fluff, become angry?”

Webby rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah...it wasn't pretty...”

Lena laughed. “I bet it was awesome...”

Webby smiled. “We should...probably tell the others that you can talk now...”

Lena sighed. “Oh, joy...”

Webby offered Lena a comforting smile. “Everything is going to be fine. They weren't furious with you when we told them you were in my shadow, they're not going to be furious that you can talk. You've heard Uncle Scrooge, Donald, and my grandma, they want you back as much as I do...” she said.

Lena smirked. “I doubt that...I'm, like, your best friend...”

Webby shrugged. “Sure, but they still want you back.”

And, sure enough, they were. Scrooge was happy to see that Lena was getting closer to her usual self, Donald was happy to see Lena was getting stronger, and Mrs. Beakley was happy that the plan was working out well. The boys were excited and started bombarding Lena with questions, to which she would respond sarcastically, causing Louie to visibly relax.

Over the next few days, Webby kept Lena's bracelet in the small pocket on her buttoned down shirt, safely tucked away by her heart and underneath her sweater vest. Whenever Lena spoke or Webby did magic it would glow, but thankfully her sweater vest dimmed the glow a bit.

Today they were hanging out in the yard. Webby had a notebook out and was looking over some notes. She held a flower petal in her hand, Louie was laying next to her with his phone out, Huey had his Junior Woodchuck Guide out and had his pen ready, a careful eye on Webby, and Dewey was sitting with his legs crossed as he tried not to bounce where he was.

“You should turn it into a diamond!” Dewey said excitedly.

“Still out of my comfort level...” Webby muttered.

“Emerald?”

“Again, I'm still learning...”

“Sapphire?”

“I'm not turning it into a jewel Dewey, I was thinking...glass?” Webby said nervously.

Dewey shrugged. “Glass works too,” he said.

Webby took a deep breath. She focused on the flower petal and how it felt. She then thought of glass and how glass felt. She muttered a spell and a light blue glow came from her bracelet and sparked onto the flower petal. After the light died down, sitting in her hand was a piece of glass in the size and shape of the flower petal. Webby beamed. “It worked!”

Louie shrugged. “Think you could do jewels next?”

Webby shrugged. “I-I guess I could try...” she said.

“You better be careful, magic comes with a price. We just haven't been noticing a whole lot because we've been doing flower petals and glass...” Lena spoke up.

Webby nodded her head. “Yeah...but I'll do it right after dinner! That way I'll have just eaten and no one would worry about me getting tired since bedtime would be in just a few hours!”

Huey nodded his head. “Also, after having just eaten you'll have energy! And we can save a snack or two during the day so you could have something to eat afterwards if you need to!”

“Plus, the moon apparently helps with certain spells...” Louie said as he lifted his phone.

Lena nodded her head. “Yep! In the spell books you have, if it matters what time of day, or month, or whatever, it'll tell you. Look at the symbols by the name...usually there's like a sun or a moon phase or some seasonal symbol like a leaf or flower. The only specific things they say in the description of spells is like solstices or eclipses...”

Dewey groaned. “Why must everything be so complicated...” he said.

Lena shrugged. “I don't know, I wasn't really a fan of magic and that was one of the many reasons...”

Webby nodded her head. “So maybe, the reason some of the spells I've tried haven't worked as well is because I'm doing them at the wrong time?”

“It's a possibility,” Lena stated.

Webby nodded her head. “Alright! Let's try something else! I might try turning the next flower petal into a crystal...nothing to fancy, just a crystal!”

“Yes!” Dewey cried out.

Webby tucked the piece of glass into a small pouch that was filled with other pieces of glass and metals before quickly writing down the info Lena had just informed them about. She then jumped up and ran off to find a flower who's missing petal wouldn't be too noticeable.

Over the next several weeks, Webby practiced her magic, which did come in handy on a couple of adventures that Scrooge had taken them on. After learning what the symbols in the spell books meant Webby's magic improved quickly. She had been able to turn a rock that was hurled at them into a flower right before it hit Dewey. Scrooge was impressed with her skill and quick thinking. Dewey did have to help her until they came to a safe resting spot though.

Right now, however, Webby was sitting on her bed wrapped up in the sweater from the hideout, her Lena board sitting in front of her. In the corner where they had placed all the spells that they ended up not using, Webby was pinning possible spells that she had made up.

Lena was against the headboard across from her thanks to the lamp. “I'm not sure about that last one, while sure spells don't have to rhyme, if you have a certain style of spells, you don't want to stray to far from them...”

Webby looked up. “Style?”

Lena nodded her head. “Magica liked long spells with fancy words. Yours are often two lines that rhyme and when spoken they have a sort of bounce to them...”

Webby sat there thinking. “You're...you're right...” she said. “The Money shark one was the first spell I made and it was two lines and bouncy...”

Lena shrugged. “It's not bad, they're easier to remember and chant. Besides it fits your personality really well...”

Webby smiled. “Well how about this one? It would require us to be outside in the moonlight, but considering I'm trying to change you from a shadow, that might actually be a good thing?”

Lena nodded. “Go on...” A silhouetted hand twirled against the headboard.

Webby took a deep breath. “With the moonlight's silver glow, Release the girl trapped in my shadow?”

Lena smiled. “Get a full moon, a transmutation or even a summoning circle, sound more confident, add your intent, and you've got yourself a spell.”

Webby jumped up to her feet on the bed. “You mean it!”

“Well, you probably need to practice some more but yep! But at the speed you're going you could possibly do it by the next full moon, just don't get too nervous...” Lena responded.

Webby nodded her head. “Gotcha! I've gotta go tell the boys!”

Two weeks later, Webby, the boys, Scrooge, Beakley, and Donald were out in the courtyard of the manor. The full moon was high in the sky and made Webby's shadow stretch in front of her, making it end up in the center of a transmutation circle that Webby had drawn in front of her. Scrooge and Beakley stood on either side of Webby and Donald and the boys stood a few feet back. In Huey's arms was a blanket because he knew that Webby wasn't used to using magic to this extreme. Dewey had Webby's bag full of snacks for both Webby if she didn't go completely out and Lena, who probably would be hungry ('Because she hasn't eaten in months Huey! It makes sense!'). Louie was told to hold the first aid kit and he wasn't going to argue. Donald had a set of clothes and an extra blanket just in case.

Scrooge looked over at Webby, who had Lena's new friendship bracelet held tight in her hand, her own friendship bracelet on the same wrist. “Ye ready?” He asked.

Webby nodded her head. “I-I'm ready...” she said.

Beakley patted Webby's back. “You've got this dear,” she said.

Webby took a deep breath and held the hand that had the bracelet in it out above the circle. She kept her focus on the center where her shadow was, and hopefully soon, where her best friend would be standing. She focused all of her magic and energy on how her shadow looked and what she wished, with all her heart, would happen. “Within the moonlight's silver glow, Release the girl trapped in my shadow! Within the moonlight's silver glow, Release the girl trapped in my shadow! Within the moonlight's silver glow, Release the girl trapped in my shadow!” She continued chanting.

The bracelets both started glowing blue, first Webby and then Lena's as Webby's intention took hold of the magic. A spark appeared off of Webby's that skipped over to Lena's, grew brighter and bigger and then jumped over to the circle, causing it and the symbols to light up and glow. Suddenly there was a flash of light.

Webby nearly cried out, but she didn't dare break her focus. She was starting to feel tired and she knew she was pushing her limit, but she needed to bring Lena back, even if she slept the entire next day away! She couldn't help the small sway though. However, she felt two hands land on her back and help keep her steady.

Only when the glowing died down did Webby feel the magic go out. She chanted one last time hoping she could keep in up, but she fell to her knees. A voice rang through the air that caught her attention though.

“WEBBY!”

Webby looked up and she nearly cried out herself. There standing in the center of the circle was Lena, in her striped shirt and with her light pink bangs, no longer a shadow. Webby reached out from Lena as she leaned against her grandmother.

Lena darted over at the same time the boys did. Lena knelt down and quickly wrapped her arms around Webby and buried her head in the crook of Webby's neck. “You did it!”

Webby smiled and a small laugh came from her. “And I thought you said you weren't a hugger...”

Lena laughed, though it was shaky and probably covering up a sob. “I haven't been hugged by you for months, I can deal with initiating a hug for once...” she grumbled quietly.

Webby carefully dug into her shirt pocket and pulled out the bracelet. She carefully tied it around Lena's wrist. She then held Lena's hand.

Both girls looked up when they felt a couple blankets being wrapped around them. Huey and Donald were standing behind Webby. “Uh...sorry,” Huey muttered.

Dewey motioned to the backpack. “Hungry for snacks?” He hadn't wanted to break up the reunion, but since Huey and Donald already had, he figured he'd ask.

Webby laughed and poked an arm out from the blankets. “Yeah, any chocolate chip cookies?” She asked.

Dewey flipped the bag of his shoulder and started digging in it. “Yeah...I think so...” He soon found the bag of cookies and passed two over.

Scrooge glanced at the two. “Alright, inside with all ye. Donald and I can clean this in the morning. Let's get ye something to eat, sandwiches are good midnight snacks right Beakley?”

Beakley carefully picked up both the girls, Webby leaned into her grandmother with a hum and Lena let out a small gasp, but didn't object. “Yes,” Beakley said, “But right after everyone is getting some rest!”

Donald gathered the boys and made them walk right behind Beakley. Dewey ran up to walk besides Beakley so he could pass some juice boxes over to Lena and Webby. Huey and Louie didn't stray too far either.

The second they were inside the boys got the chair Webby usually sat in out from where it was tucked in and pulled it out to make it easier for Beakley

Beakley set Webby down and then went to set Lena in the chair beside Webby with Louie's help, but Lena let out a whine. “Yes?” Beakley asked.

Lena felt her shoulder's hunch up as she tried to make herself smaller. “Is...there enough room to sit next to Webby?” She asked.

Beakley smiled. “I'm sure the two of you will figure out a way,” she said as she moved to help Lena into the chair with Webby.

The three boys went to take their places at the table as Donald and Scrooge arrived with a big plate with five sandwiches on it. Webby reached out to grab her and Lena's and the boys grabbed theirs. As they ate, they held small conversations about if Lena wanted anything out from the amphitheater and if she would want to share a room with Webby or if she would want her own and which of the many rooms she could choose from. Slowly, one by one the kids finished their sandwiches. As soon as Webby finished hers, she folded her arms and rested her head, falling asleep almost instantly. Lena followed soon after.

Beakley picked the girls up and carried them into the TV room, laying them on the couch, instead of taking them to Webby's room. She took the two blankets they still had on them and tucked them around the girls

However, this caused Lena to wake up. “What...” she muttered.

Beakley gently patted the girl's head. “Nothing, welcome home...” she said.

Lena smiled softly. “Yeah...”

Beakley turned the lights off, except for a small lamp on the side table. She then left the sleeping girls alone to hopefully sleep in peace, but she'd keep an ear out, just in case.

 


End file.
